


Meant To Be Yours

by RadeonRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Heathers!AU, I mean it's based of Heathers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren or K.R. is J.D., Rey Kenobi, Rey is Veronica, Suicide Attempt, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadeonRose/pseuds/RadeonRose
Summary: I was meant to be yours...We were meant to be one...Don’t give up on me now...Finish what we’ve begun...(Based of the movie/musical, Heathers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if this counts as a good fluffy read for Valentine's Day, I mean, I sure wasn't exactly planning on posting this on the most romantic day of the year. But, here we are. In case you did not see the tags properly, I'd like to give a fair WARNING that are mentions of suicide and hanging, so I hope anyone reading this would not be triggered.
> 
> This is more referenced to the musical than the movie and I hope you enjoy ^_^
> 
> (Also, life for Reylos are looking good for us all. Thank you Judi Dench)

How can any of this be happening to her? Is this what her adolescent life will become? A body count at 16 is not right and Rey knows it. And for what, a chance to be a First?

For the majority of her life, Rey Kenobi had always wondered what it would be like to be one of the popular crowd. To stand out and find her place within a society of social norms, ignorant adults and complicated teenage, hormonal issues. To live her high school years as Miss Popular and having her first kiss by a romantic scenery filled with wild promises of the future; stuff like in the movies, you know?

But instead, Rey finds herself not just a tool for the most hated and feared group in all of Republic High, that being the defiant First Order, but also the murderer of their leader, Snoke (god forbid anyone who speaks of his last name). Furthermore, it’s no better with Armitage Hux running about the school like he’s suddenly the new Snoke, as if the “suicide” of his “closest” friend had not even occurred at all.

And now, she’s responsible for not only Snoke, but the deaths of jocks Dopheld Mitaka and Kurt Thannison, and the entire reason why Finn, her most dearest and best friend, is bedridden with broken bones and a broken heart after his own failed suicide attempt.

_Oh why, oh why did I ever listened to_ **_him_ ** _,_ Rey whined, _I should have known those bullets were real, I should’ve told Finn the truth. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

With nowhere else to turn, Rey rushes straight home where her grandfather is waiting for her.

“Ah, Rey,” he greets as she comes through the front door. “You’re finally back. Where have you been, my dear, I’ve been worried sick.”

“I’m sorry, grandpa. I was just at the hospital, visiting Finn.”

“Heard it on the radio,” he informs, standing up from his chair to hug her. “I just hope that boy’s alright. In any case, your friend, Kylo Ren, came by about an hour ago. He told me about everything, Rey.”

Confused and terrified by the mention of _his_ name, Rey asks, “Everything?”

“Yes,” Kenobi nods. “He told me about your depression, Rey, your-- your thoughts of _suicide_. He even showed me --” He takes out what looks to be a worn out book with pages folded and colorful strips jutting from the top  “-- your copy of Moby Dick. Oh, Rey, what’s going on in that head of yours. I understand your need to fit in, but this is going a little bit too far for you… You’re not turning to those Darksiders, are you? I’ve heard that band is notorious for their suicidal themes.”

Rey takes the book. Flipping it through, she stumbles on a hidden note stuck to the centre, obviously not seen by her grandfather. Taking it out and reading it, the blood drains from her face.

_Recognise the handwriting?_

An amorphous voice sounding a lot like Snoke’s, whispers into her ear, “He’s got your handwriting down cold.”

“Rey?”

Rey looks up to meet the concerned gaze of her grandfather’s eyes. “I’m sorry, grandpa,” she mutters, placing the note back inside and making her way to her room, taking the book along with her. “I have to go.”

“Rey?” Kenobi questions, but to no avail. Before he can even inquire her further, Rey has already slammed her door shut. Inside, slumping down to her knees, she takes a breather, her mind a flurry of thoughts swirling inside her head.

_What do I do now?! The most popular people are dead, Finn’s in the hospital, K.R.’s psychotic and_ **_I’m_ ** _next on his list! Is this what teen angst was meant to be? This is getting the fuck out of hand!_

Unable to think things through properly, Rey gets up and goes to her thinking space - her closet - to clear her head. As claustrophobic as it may sounds, there’s just something about the compact closure that allows for Rey to better focus on a sole objective.  

Turning on the dim light and finding her favourite spot, Rey curls with her knees tucked in, arms crossed and a mantra underneath her breath.

_In and out…_

_In and out…_

_In… and out…_

She looks around her little zone in search for some comfort. What Rey sees, aside from her thrift-store bought clothes, are pointless elementary school notes, treasures from the scavenger hunts her grandfather annually arranged for her birthday parties and many other nostalgic items. For a moment, Rey is reassured that maybe things aren’t as ba--

A lock loudly snaps. It came from the window. “Knock, knock!”

Rey freezes, mentally slapping herself for her inattentiveness. _How could I’ve be so careless?_

“Sorry to come through the window,” articulates a familiar, dark voice. “Dreadful etiquette, I know.”

Rey, never really understanding why she did it, shouts, “Get out of my house!”, alerting him of her location.

“Hiding in the closet?” K.R. teases, his footsteps approaching the closet door, “C’mon, Rey… Open the door.”

“No, I’ll scream, my grandpa will call the cops.”

“Oh come on Rey, don’t be afraid. I feel it too, y’know?” He mumbles mockingly in a soothing tone. “Look, all is forgiven, sweetheart. Just… just get dressed, you’re my date to the pep rally tonight.”

_Pep rally?_ “What, why?”

“Well, I would answer that if you could just... come out.” As he says “come out”, Rey knows he’s beginning to lose his temper. _I can’t believe this; does he really think I’m daft?_

“No!” She retorts. “You _threatened_ me and you, what, expect me to go to my doom with _you_?! Just leave me alone!”

K.R. emits a frustrated sigh. “No, sweetheart, no, I was only teasing you. You know I love you too much to mean it. Sure, I was coming up here to kill you, but I swear, I was gonna try and get you back with my amazing petition first.”

_Petition?_ “What petition?”

Sounding fully smug, a fact that which for a guy like K.R. wouldn’t be too unusual, he replies, “I knew you’d be curious. You see, our classmates thought they were signing for the greater good of a senseless community. But really, listen to this.” Sounds suggesting a piece of crushed paper being smoothed out, K.R. takes a deep breath and starts reading his note, almost like a stage performance, as he reveals to Rey his secret scheme.

“We, the students of Republic High, will die. Our burnt bodies will be the ultimate protest to a society that degrades us and churns only slaves and blanks. No thanks. Fuck you all. Signed, the Students of Republic High. Goodbye… Whatcha you think? I mean, it’s not very subtle but neither is blowing up an entire school.”

Only the pure silence of Rey’s horror could describe how appalling she felt, as K.R. laughs rather humorously to his plot, to have ever thought a girl like her and a guy like K.R. could ever be like a normal teenaged couple. Of course her would-be-but-also-sorta-like-an-ex boyfriend is a psycho-maniac, why wouldn’t he be?

“You’re insane…” she cries.

“No, Rey, you don’t understand,” he assures her, “this is exactly what the world needs. It’s what my grandfather would have wanted from this cold, uncaring and unforgiving world. The only way to get things done around here is by taking the extremes and you know that.”

Rey can only cry a river into her arms further.

“Think about it, Rey. We can still be together, if that’s what you want. Don’t you know you’re the only thing that's right about this broken world? We were meant to be one without anything stopping us. Those assholes at school are the only keeping you away from me.”

Rey covers her ears. “No, shut up, I don’t care what you say to me anymore. You’re a liar!”

The room turns ghost-quiet with the prominent ticking of her bedroom clock outside. Yet it feels like she’s standing near the countdown of a ticking bomb. Never had Rey preferred the bustling of noises over the serenity of the quiet. Rey begins to get up, when suddenly, the flat wooden door of her closet cracks heavily under the pressure of a very impactful weight. She squeaks and gets back down again.

“They made you blind, Rey,” chides K.R. as he tries pushing against the door once more. “Messed up your mind.” Push. “I’m the only one who can set you free from their grasp!” Another push. “ **I** can show you the way.”

Rey’s heart accelerates as she frantically searches for whatever weapon she may find in her close-packed closet.

“We have to finish what we began, Rey,” again another push with a furious heave, and Rey knows the door won’t be able to hold itself for much longer, “And I can’t make this alone without you!”

Her whole body starts to shake like a mad caffeine addict. Eyes shifting up and down again, Rey can only see her old white bed sheets laying haphazardly on the floor. It takes a while, but Rey ultimately decided. _It’s the only way_.

“I’m all that you need, Rey! Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?!”

The door is really starting to split and Rey knows he won’t stop until he has her. _I have to hurry_ , she sputters, quickly tying the many knots around herself and on a protruding railing above her.

“I was meant to be yours, Rey! You were meant to be mine!” He pushes again, fury only . “You carved open my heart!” The doors warns her here time is running quick. “You can’t just leave me to bleed.”

“Go away, Kylo!”

“NO! Not until I make you mine!”

After a while, it seems K.R. must have gotten tired from using all his mustered strength and had stopped for a moment. Why, though, Rey does not know. Clearly, he could have just easily finished the job.

She hears him breathing in and out again, like he’s calming himself down (although if anyone should be trying to stay calm, it should be her). “Please, open the door, Rey,” he says collectedly, yet his very evident shuddering does not help elevate the situation at all. “Please, can we just… not fight anymore? I know you’re scared right now, I’ve been there myself. But I can also set you free.”

K.R. hears nothing from the other side. “Don’t make me come in there, Rey,” he warns her and when she persists to remain silent, he cautions her again. “I’m going to count to three now.” Still nothing. He raises his hand.

“One…” No reply or sound coming from Rey is heard.

“Two…” The persisting stillness gets to him too quickly, making his patience run thin until he can’t be bothered anymore. “Fuck it!” And with that, he slams the door wide open.

What greets him though, wrenches a knife deep into to his chest. For there she hangs, motionless, feet floating in mid-air as her neck is supported by the thick rope of her bed sheets, her head sluggish like a comatose muscle.

Rey Kenobi is dead.

“Oh my god… ” Dropping to his knees, K.R. can only watch as the inanimate life, once his fire, sway from side-to-side, his vision becoming blurry as tears begin to make their way down his face. “No… Rey… Why?”

Down on all fours, K.R. tries looking back for a reason, any reason that would make her leave him like this. _Did I say something wrong? What did I do wrong? Have I forgotten our anniversaries already?_

He looks back up at the hanging body. “Please, Rey… Tell me why… Don’t leave me alone like this… Please,” he sobs. “You were all I could trust.”

_Did I scare her too much?_

It’s not long before his misery soon becomes his fueled anger. “Damn it, Rey!” He pounds his fist to the floor. “We could have watched the fires and roasted marshmallows together!” Trembling, his eyes watery, he watches her hair-covered face. “I can’t do this-- without you…”

But then his words of promise come back into his mind. Promise of how he swore as his role to obliterate everything and start the world anew with his own new order, his new vision, his new utopia.

_And we could have done it together, Rey_.

Regardless, K.R. knows where his duties lie. He gets up, coming closer to Rey’s corpse. Eyes down, he falters under his breath, more solemnly swearing to her than to himself, “I will do what I must, Rey. I know you’d agree with me. And then we can be happy together.”

Caressing her cheek, he gives her one last kiss. “Goodbye…”

“Rey?” The voice of Ben Kenobi inquired. “I heard noises, is everything alright?”

K.R. takes his cue and leaves.

One could only pity the soul of Old Ben once he realised his cherished granddaughter had hung herself. He screams in agony at her suicide, a piercing sound in the stillness of the room. “AHHH!!”

Which miraculously awakens Rey.

Coughing, she tries - and fails - to form coherent sentences. “No, grandpa, n--” Another rushed breath. “This-- is not what it looks like-- Grandpa,” she jabbers. “I’m so sorry--” More coughs .“It was just a joke-- I’m so sorry, It-- Was just a-- joke. Just a joke. I’m so sorry...”

Kenobi stands there, held by some unknown force of confusion - or shock - and a whole mix of emotions fighting in his head. He watches as she drops down, opening her blazer to reveal the sheets tied around her waist. Trapped in a state of stupefaction, afraid to shatter the reality he sees in front of him, Rey tries again, more softly this time.

“Grandpa?”

Fortunately, although almost whispered, it manages to shake him out of his numbness and straight into his fury. “ **It’s not funny!** ” He nags at her.  “Don’t you dare do that again to me, young lady!”

“Yes-- yes, grandpa” Rey squeaks, greatly ashamed yet necessary.

Satisfied with her word, Kenobi eyes her before bidding her a goodnight and proceeding on to his bedroom. Rey breathes a sigh of relief. _That’s one problem handled. Now… How do I stop K.R?_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it ^_^ Until next time. Bye-bye!


End file.
